There is a limit to the amount of power by which storage batteries can be charged or discharged. Accordingly, power storage apparatuses having a control apparatus for controlling the operation of a storage battery by providing feedback of a deviation between the planned power storage amount value and the actual power storage amount value have been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures (PTLs) 1 and 2).